New Seeds
by somegirlwrites
Summary: Lucy, the oldest Krelborn child, finds herself suddenly interested in plants. Or, after some specific research, one particular plant. Multi-chapter.
1. Prologue

A/N **i didn't edit this story much so excuse that it may be awful. This will have multiple chapters. Enjoy!**

 _ **Prologue**_

Lucy Krelborn was 13 when she gained a specific interest in botany.

It wasn't unprecedented— Daddy taught Gardening classes and had multiple, torn up botany books stacked on a white shelf in his room. Despite this, he generally avoided the topic of plants, for some reason. The garden was simple and the lawn was beautiful, but Lucy was bored. She wanted more. Mama let her start an herb garden out in the backyard, which she tended to protectively. It worked for a few months until Baxter started eating the basil plants. To fix this, Daddy built a chicken wire fence. It worked for a while, until Lucy started accidentally cutting her arms on the ragged top. Mama told Daddy to take the fence down.

She'd spend hours reading the encyclopedia that Mama kept in the bottom shelf of the bookcase in the family room. The plant section fascinated her, all the different kinds and species and ways to treat them. She read about everything from the benefits of potash to plant cells and how they worked.

When Momma and Daddy went for their usual walk with Baxter after dinner, Lucy took her chance. She pushed the door open to her parents' bedroom and crept over to the shelf, gathering two of the broken books in her arms. A voice stopped her from going unnoticed.

"What're ya doin', Luce?"

Her little brother, William, stood in the doorway. He shuffled his feet.

"Nothin', Will. Go back to our room."

"But I'm Bored."

"Hey bored, I'm Lucy. We'll play later, mkay?"

"Mkay." He sighed and turned on his heel.

Bookmarking a page on fly-traps were three photographs. They were old and faded, but she immediately identified her parents, younger, in the photo.

They stood side by side, in front of a newly painted window reading 'Mushnik & Son's Skid Row Florist'. They were smiling, shoulder to shoulder.

The next photo was the same thing, but with an old man standing between them. The final photo was of Daddy and the old man, pointing to the word "son" on the sign and smiling.

Peculiar.

Lucy flipped to another page, now bookmarked with a photo of Momma next to a large plant. She smiled wide and for a second, it looked like the plant was smiling too. On the white label of the photo stood out in blue ink were the words, "Audrey II & Audrey I" In Daddy's messy handwriting.

"Bizarre," Lucy mumbled, turning it over. Started by the sound of the front door clicking, she took the books in her arms and ran for her bedroom. She shoved them under her pillow on the top bunk of her and Will's bunkbed.

The brunette rode her baby blue bike down to the library, the pictures pulling a unusual weight in her pocket. She arrived and parked her bike, heading up to the front desk.

"Mr. Fredrick?" She chirped.

The librarian, a tall man around 40, adjusted his bifocals and smiled. "Lucy! What can I get for ya."

"I actually had a question. D'ya remember a decade or so ago a plant called the Audrey II?"

"...Matter of fact I do! Gee, that thing was huge. All over the news, radio, it's owner went crazy with the fame. Rumor has it when the shop blew up, he did it to kill himself and the plant."

"What? What shop?"

"Was it... Mushnik? I believe so. Downtown New York. Don't exist anymore though. Hey, Mary!"

"What, Fred?!" Called a woman from the back.

"Remember the fuss about Audrey II?"

"Oh, I do!" She revealed herself from the back room and leaned against the counter. "Down in that dingy Skid Row. What was the kid's name? Gee, I'd know it if I saw his face."

Lucy handed her the photo of her parents.

"Ah, that's it! He was..Simon..?... Seymour!" She snapped her fingers. "Seymour Krelborn. He almost got a gardening show. I may still have the TV guide if I check."

"Yes please," said Lucy, drumming her fingers anxiously.

Mary returned a moment later with the magazine and handed it to her. "It was really all those years ago, huh. Hey, he kinda looks like you."

Lucy's blood ran cold. That was her dad, alright. "D'ya got any other magazines? Newspapers?"

"Probably. My cousin lived with me at the time, she loved that plant. When it got blown up she got so sad she gave me all these and forgot all about it. I'll go check for ya, Sweetie."

 _Seymour Krelborn, age 24, discovers new breed of plant. Botanists are going insane with envy and confusion. Just how did he do it? We sit down with the genius in this issue_.

- _Where did it come from?_

 _S: "I suppose I don't entirely know myself. Just looked like a pod at first, but then it started to grow."_

 _-What does it eat?_

 _S: "It's a secret formula but.. most people have it around."_

 _-How did it get its name?_

 _S: "I named Audrey II for a very close friend."_

 _-Why did you choose that friend?_

 _S: "You see . . . The plant is real special, and so is she."_

 _-Thanks for talking to us, Mr Krelborn. Any words for America?_

 _S: "Check out the growing Audrey II at Mushnik's Skid Row Florist, 1313 Skid Row."_

Lucy felt her stomach turn over.

How come he never talked about this? And was Audrey II named for Mama? How long had they known each other? Who is the man in the photo?

She needed answers, but she couldn't go directly to them.

That afternoon, she opened the second botany book. This one had a photo of familiar girls in white gloves, posing around the plant. Momma and Daddy were also in the photo, standing on either side of it. The caption read 'Audrey II & Friends'. When Momma and Daddy took their walk that night, she dialed a number on the wall.

"You've called the sassiest sisters in all of New York City! Chiffon speakin'."

"Auntie Chiffon, it's Lucy Krelborn," she began, twirling the telephone cord around her finger. "When's the next time you'll visit?"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Ringing a Bell**_

"It's bedtime!" Came a sweet voice from outside the door. It opened suddenly, and Lucy slipped her book under her covers. Her mother gave her an unreadable look. "Whatcha readin'?"

"A book," She responded plainly. Will stood up on his bunk. "Mommy!"

This, luckily, distracted Audrey. She lifted the child up and ruffled his sandy hair. "Are you ready for bed, Baby?"

"Nope!"

"No?"

"I didn't brush my teeth yet."

The blonde stuck her bottom lip out. "Go on, hurry up. It's bedtime for you."

Will was eight, but he was such a strong Momma's Boy that he hadn't yet outgrown his obsessive love for her. Lucy found this incredibly stupid.

"Mom?" She blurted suddenly.

"Yes, Darlin'?"

"Did you ever know someone named ...Orin Scrivello?"

The color drained from her pretty face. She tried to speak, but her voice was gone. She cleared her throat, then sputtered. "Wh-..Who now?"

Lucy adjusted her glasses. "I was lookin' in the old Missing People newspapers and he was from where you and Daddy grew up. Just was wondering if you knew him."

"I... I've heard the name." Is all she says. She kisses Lucy's forehead, then Will's, turns off the light and abruptly leaves without another word.

Lucy could vaguely and incoherently hear her parents murmuring for another hour.

After deciding that sleep was beyond her overactive mind's ability, Lucy found herself trudging to the kitchen for a glass of water. She was halted by the sound of soft music. She hid behind the wall.

The radio hummed quietly and Daddy held Mama in his arms, rocking gently to the beat. Before Lucy could roll her eyes or gag, she heard them speaking.

"Sometimes I feel like he's still there. Like— Like he's alive, he tricked us, and he's after them." Said Mama.

"Audrey, he's gone. You know that."

"I know, but, how can you be sure?" She whispered. "I know that you—... but what if you weren't _thorough_."

"Trust me, Auge. I was thorough."

There was silence for a while, broken by a whine from Mom. Dad stopped moving— he just ran his hand in gentle circles on Mama's back while she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. Her shoulders shook gently. Was she crying? Lucy's chest twisted— she hadn't meant to make her cry. How could a name bring such bad memories for a person? She said she barely knew him. After a long moment, she spoke again.

"It's been almost fifteen years since I've seen him and I still get nervous to take the kids to the dentist."

Her father snorted at this. "Haven't I made it pretty evident I'll go to far extents to protect ya? Nothing's coming for you or the kids."

"I love ya, Seymour." She whispered in response. Dad placed a hand on her cheek, moving to press his lips to hers. ...Gross. Lucy covered her eyes and moved away.

Glass of water forgotten, Lucy had heard more than she thinks she should have. She quietly crept back to her room, and slept a pretty restless night.

Saturday morning came before she knew it. Lucy rested her head in her hands, propped up by her elbows on the table. She could hardly stay awake. The girl mirrored her mother in this— she looked restless too.

Lucy sat up when a plate of eggs was placed in front of her. Her mother bent over to kiss her cheek and squeeze her arm gently. "Elbows off the table," she warned. Will pushed his eggs with his fork.

Across from Lucy, James' booster seat remained empty, an untouched bowl of cereal placed in front. Above it, her mother frowned. "Jamie must still be sleepin'. You all start eatin'." She handed Dad his eggs before heading down the hall to the nursery.

James Gravis Krelborn was nearly three years old, with his mother's blonde hair and father's grey eyes. He was carried to the table with his face buried in Audrey's neck, clinging to her shirt. His face was pale and his mouth curved into a tiny frown. "I don feel good, Mommy." He whined as she placed him atop his booster and felt his forehead. She clicked her tongue.

"You're awful warm, Jamie." Her frown deepened. "I'll get'cha some medicine." She carried him back to his room.

By the time Audrey sat down to eat, the doorbell rang. She huffed, "What a day." Her husband placed his hand over hers and stood to answer the door himself.

"Oh, hello girls!" Chimed his voice from the front room. It was followed by squealing.

"Seymour Krelborn, nearly 40 years old and stayin' fresh." Was the voice that followed. Audrey dropped her spoon and stood up as well, rushing into the front room.

Like ducklings, Lucy and Will followed.

"Audrey!" Squealed Chiffon, squeezing the woman between her arms. "Girl, you just don't age. Look at her, Crystal!"

"I'm lookin', Chiffon. What a lucky jerk you are, Seymour."

"I know."

"Lucille! William! Give your aunty a hug." Demands Ronette, opening her arms to them. Lucy smiled up to her eyes. Something about her aunts always brightened the room. It was barely 11:00, but they barged in any time they wanted to.

"Man, did I miss this family." Chiffon stood up straighter, her arm around Audrey's waist. "So, fill a girl in. What's going on with the Krelborns?"


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter_** ** _Two: Finding the Source_**

"Spill it, Sister." Auntie Chiffon says over a glass of iced tea. The weather was somewhere in the mid-seventies, the grass cool under Lucy's bare toes. She swung her legs under the picnic table she and her aunts sat at. Her eyes followed the ice cubes in the pitcher as they melted. She could vaguely hear Mama singing through the open window in Jamie's bedroom, most likely to calm him down so his fever would drop.

"Well? Why'd you call us down here?" Crystal's voice broke her thoughts. She lowered her voice.

"You guys lived in the same city as my parents, right?" Lucy looked up. The girls shared an unreadable expression and nodded. Lucy pressed on. "Well, I accidentally got into some digging... I uh.. discovered somethin'."

"Lord, don't tell me it's about the plant." Mumbled Crystal.

Lucy fidgeted.

"Why? What happened? Why is it such a secret? Why didn't Daddy tell me? What else are they hiding?!"

"Sugar, calm down," Ronnette touched her shoulder carefully. "Your parents are just about the sweetest darn people I know. They're very kind, and loving, and after all they've been through— incredibly strong. They gotta protect you from some things."

"I wanna see it."

"The plant's gone, Sugar."

"No, not the plant," Lucy stood up, her palms smacking the wood. She lowered her voice more. "The town. Take me to Skid Row."

The train departed West every thirty-five minutes and took about ten to get to its' next stop. Then, you take the South route to its' stop, get off, and take the Transit bus to Skid Row.

It was a hike.

Frankly, Chiffon found herself strangely not reluctant to take Lucy there. She and her girls left here years ago to live in the city and sing at nighttime Jazz clubs. How bad could it have gotten? Surely it got money and attention from the plant.

It was almost worse than they'd remember.

She tightened her grip on Lucy's hand as they stepped out of the bus and into a brown puddle. It was so familiar her body shook upon first glance.

To their left, brick buildings in questionable condition lined up, walls stained or dotted with bullet holes. A little walk later brought them closer to where they lived. It was almost the same. Almost.

"Gee." Lucy said. She didn't seem disappointed— but intrigued. They promised her parents they were just going out while they took care of Jamie. God, Audrey was trusting them with her baby girl and here they were.

"Is that it?"

It was, in fact, it. You could just tell by the bits of window paint that remained. 'Mushnik & Son's Skid Row Florist' cracked between broken glass. At first it was a surprise that nobody had fixed it up, but then they remembered what town they were in. The ladies shuddered.

To distract the shock, Ronnette turned her niece's shoulders across the street. "Look, your Mama lived there."

"That little apartment? Where did Daddy live?"

Ronnie turned her shoulders back to the flower shop. "The basement."

"They lived across the street? That's so romantic. Did they send love notes to each other?"

"Nah. Ya Daddy was awful shy around her and Mama had a boyfriend."

"What happened to him?"

"He disappeared. Nobody knows."

Lucy pondered for a moment, but walked on.

Maybe it was the feeling of guilt for lying to her parents, or the screeching of tires, but Lucy's heart dropped all the way down in her gut. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. The headlights of Daddy's car.

"Lucille Alana Krelborn!" Her father's voice boomed as the car came to a screeching halt. Seymour's voice did not boom, regularly. Nor did it utter her full name. Everyone froze in their footsteps.

His wife pushed the door open from the passenger side and rushed to her daughter, gathering her in her arms. Her tears soaked into Lucy's sweater. This felt even worse. To avoid the gaze of her father, she buried her face in Mom's hair. When she looked up, Daddy was glaring. She reburied herself.

An inaudible argument erupted between Daddy and Crystal, Chiffon and Ronnette while Audrey fussed over her daughter. The voices were meshing together.

"You know how bad Skid Row is and you— you brought her here?! You know we wouldn't _ever_ let her come here!"

"Oh, you aren't hurt, are ya? Did anybody come up to ya?

"She's nearly fourteen, boy. She needs to explore her curiosity."

"Not here! NEVER here!"

Audrey grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her to the car. "Ladies, I think it's best if you take the train. We'll discuss this later tonight."

"We're awful sorry, Audrey." Crystal shrunk back.

"I know." She says, adverting her eyes. Audrey opened the car door and let go of Lucy's hand.

The drive was silent, but Lucy kept her eyes on Mom's reflection in the window. She watched the streets with a frightening familiarity in her eyes. Tears graced her cheeks. Lucy was able to catch Daddy reach over and grab Mom's hand, stroking it with his thumb. "It's okay," He whispered. "We're leaving now." Lucy's heart broke.

"Lucille." Seymour's voice was thick as a brick wall. She shuddered as she shifted on the couch. Mama was dealing with the ladies in another room. Faintly, their voices were audible. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I lied."

"And?"

"I went where you told me not to go."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You went behind my back about your little research project." Lucy gasped. He continued. "You think I didn't notice? Asking strange questions, my books going missing... newspaper archives? Lucy—" he pushed his glasses up onto his forehead as he pinched the bridge of his nose, then adjusted them and sat back beside her.

"I'm sorry Daddy. But.. why didn't you tell anyone? You.. you were famous! On TV, even."

"I know, Luce. But I needed to put that aside and focus on my life. It's such a long story that I don't know where to begin. If I ever begin, you'll be much, much older. And I probably won't tell you then."

"But why?"

"Because, Lucy, it's in the past. That was behind me. You're my focus now— you and Mama and your brothers... you guys are worth so much more than the fame."

Lucy shuffled her feet. "Will you teach me how to grow an Audrey II?"

"Absolutely never. Also, you're grounded for three months."

The girl huffed and adjusted her glasses. Fair. "... You named the plant after Mama, right?"

"I did."

"You really stole her away from her boyfriend?"

Seymour rubbed his hands on his pants. "...Guess you could say that."

"Don't get mad at Auntie Crystal, Chiffon and Ronnette. It was my idea. I convinced them."

"Lucy," Seymour sighed, reaching over to touch her shoulder. "They're adults. They should know better. And, honestly, so should you. Don't ever lie to us again. You really, really scared us."

"I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll be better."

Her father moved closer to her and pulled her into an impromptu hug. "I know. I know you will. I'm just glad you're home and safe."

"I love ya, Daddy."

"I love you so much more than you could ever know, Luce."

 ** _A/N: Stay tuned! there's more to come. also, lucy's middle name is a surprise for mybabybumblebee. The use of that name in its context belongs to her_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ _Welcome back to this mess! I'd like to thank for reviewing this story so far and encouraging me to actually stop being lazy and update it. I was going to leave it at the last chapter and just write an epilogue, but why not continue? I hope this turned out good. All the love from me to you! Please r &r. _

—

Chapter 3: Saturday Afternoons

Audrey was stressed.

Even for Lucy, who was inadvertently unobservant of her parents' body language most of the time, this was unusual. Her mother had a certain way of dealing with things; she usually let things intentionally fly over her head. But since Lucy's little trip and the recent worsening of Jamie's fever, something clicked that set her off.

It was mostly small things. Dropping utensils and sighing in exasperation, pulling away when Daddy touched her— she wasn't acting normal.

And no, Audrey would never raise her voice or hand to her children as other mothers would. Some of Lucy's friends would complain about being yelled at for misbehaving, but she never knew that way of reprimanding. For the Krelborn children, they had to talk it out. And that was far more reprimanding than a shout.

But even now, at her worst, Lucy's mother wouldn't be caught making her children cry. Although she didn't know why, Lucy assumed it had to do with the whole.. touchy past thing.

But why? The curious child had to know. The mysteries her parents held, the mumbling she incoherently overheard in the bedroom beside hers at night, there _had to be something._ Why did it matter that she went to Skid Row? Why did Momma cry in the car on the way home? Why was the shop blown up? Where was the plant? What was going on?

She needed to ask her mother.

Audrey spent a lot of her day in Jamie's room. It common for Jamie to get sick, it actually happened often, but this time was different. She and Daddy had him go to the doctor twice this week but things still weren't improving.

It was the following Saturday after last weekend's escapades. Lucy huffed and unwound her fingers from the puppet she held. "That's enough Howdy Doody, for now."

William frowned. "Luce!" He dragged her nickname out into two syllables to show his protest. Lucy pushed herself to her feet.

"Maybe later, Willie." She left the room abruptly, heading for the nursery. She passed through the family room and waved to her father, who smiled and adjusted his glasses.

"Where ya headed, Luce?"

"Jamie's room." Her voice lowered.

"I wouldn't go in there, you might get sick."

"Momma's takin' care of him which means _she'll_ get sick, and you kiss Momma so _you'll_ get sick, so I _could_ get sick talking to you right here."

Her father blinked, chuckled, and turned the page in the book he was reading. "Ya got me there, Luce."

Lucy opened the door carefully to avoid creaking. Her mother turned her head to see her and smile, her hand occupied as it rubbed small circles on James' chest. "Hi, Sweetheart." She whispered. Lucy's eyes moved to Jamie. He lay there with his eyes closed, his warm cheeks graced with a red blush. His eyebrows were knitted together in pain, and the hand that wasn't grasping the sheets was resting on Audrey's free wrist. "Whatsa' matta?"

The young brunette walked a bit closer. "How's he doing?"

"Just sleepy. He's gettin' warma but at least he ate something. I'm sorry I haven't been here for ya, Darlin' it's taken up quite a bit of my time."

"It's okay," as the oldest sibling, Lucy wasn't unaccustomed to losing her mom to her brothers. "Can I get him anything?"

Mom clicked her tongue. "A wet rag for his head? That would be real sweet of ya."

Lucy kissed her mother's cheek and left the room. Daddy wasn't on the sofa when she passed by the living room again, but she found him in her retired spot, occupying William. She found her way to the bathroom and turned on the sink, running a rag underneath.

Momma finished with Jamie for the afternoon and hurried into the kitchen to start dinner, while Daddy left William to his own entertainment to help her. When passing by the kitchen to head back to her room, she overheard a conversation.

"You work yourself too hard, Audr," Daddy was cutting vegetables. "Maybe you should relax tomorrow, let me take care of Jamie."

"I'll worry myself to death, Seymour. I wish he'd just perk up, but it isn't improving."

"The flu, maybe?"

"He was vaccinated."

"Maybe it slipped through. Look, he'll get better. Just relax."

"Seymour—"

"Audrey."

They shared a glance. Daddy smiled, which made Momma laugh, and turn back to the meat she was cooking with a smile.

Lucy slipped away and clambered onto the top bunk of her bed, pulling out the book and laying out the old photos again. She took a closer look at the photo of her mother smiling next to the plant. Were those.. teeth? Plants ...don't have teeth.

A chill went up Lucy's spine, but she wasn't sure why.


End file.
